Máscara
by Tati Skywalker
Summary: No fim de "The End"  5x4  Dean resolve ligar para Sam. Só dialogos.


**Gente, uma amiga me desafiou a fazer uma Fic só de diálogos e baseada em alguma prova de literatura. Escolhi esse poema por ser o que "menos pior" se encaixava na história. Honestamente não gostei de como ficou, mas o tempo estourou então... Espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim quanto eu achei.**

**Um Beijo,**

**Tati Skywalker**

_Depus a máscara e vi-me ao espelho –_

_Era a criança de há quantos anos_

_Não tinha mudado nada..._

_Essa era a vantagem de saber tirar a máscara_

_É-se sempre a criança,_

_O passado que foi_

_A criança._

_Depus a máscara, e tornei a pô-la._

_Assim é melhor,_

_Assim sem a máscara _

_E volto à personalidade como a um término de linha._

_ -Álvaro de Campos_

-Se você está tentando me dar algum tipo de lição de moral, Bobby, não vai funcionar.

-Você deveria ligar para ele.

-Foi ele que foi embora, Bobby. Por que não vai brigar com ele?

-Porque já estou muito ocupado brigando com você. O que você pôde deduzir do poema, Dean?

-Eu já não estou velho demais para eulas Le literatura, Bobby?

-Dean...

-Não importa. A máscara se tornou a cara escolheu um _demônio _ao invés de mim. O que você quer que eu faça? Passe a ao na cabeça dele e diga que está tudo bem? Bom, NÃO ESTÁ! Ele não é mais meu irmão, Bobby. Não pode ser.

-Não _era _seu irmão. Ele entendeu, Dean.

-E, com isso, Lúcifer saiu da gaiola.

-Podemos colocá-lo de volta. Mas vamos precisar do Sam. Ligue para ele.

-Não.

-Dean...

-Não, Bobby. Ok. Eu já entendi. O Sam é bom, só fez coisas ruins porque foi enganado. Ele tinha boa intenção. Esquecer e perdoar. Feito. Mas eu conheço aquele garoto, Bobby. E ele está melhor onde está. Já cometi esse erro uma vez. Não vou fazer isso de novo. Não vou puxá-lo de novo para essa vida. E, honestamente? Estou melhor sem ele. –É Sammy. –

-O que?

-O nome dele. Você sempre foi o único que ele aceitou que lhe chamasse de Sammy e você nunca o deixou se esquecer disso. Aquele garoto cresceu, Dean. Mas ele não mudou tanto quanto você pensa. Ele ainda é seu irmão mais novo. E ele ainda precisa de você.

-Ele está _bem_.

- Três caçadores apareceram no bar onde ele trabalha. Tentaram obrigá-lo a tomar sangue de demônio para acabar com alguns filhos da puta. Ameaçaram matar a garçonete, caso ele se opusesse. Forçaram aquela coisa pela garganta dele. Ele teve que lutar para sair de lá. E você chama isso de bem?

-Ele voltou a ser viciar naquilo. Ótimo. Tranque-o no quarto de pânico.

-Você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse, garoto?

-Sim, mas...

-Há algum tempo atrás, você teria arrancado fora os pulmões de quem chegasse perto do seu irmão. E agora é essa a única reação que você tem quando eu te conto isso? "Tranque-o no quarto de pânico?"

-Olha, Bobby. A máscara dele caiu. Ok. Já entendi, mas, por favor, poupe-me do sermão.

-Que máscara?

-Do poema? Que você me mostrou há dois minutos inteiros?

-Já me lembrei do porque Sam tirava notas melhores em literatura, Dean.

-Que?

-Aquele poema nunca foi sobre o Sam, Dean. Foi sobre você. A máscara que caiu não foi a dele, mas a sua. O único problema é que você a substituiu por outra.

-Sob o risco de me repetir...O que?

-Bom, primeiro teve aquela máscara de "eu me importo co o meu irmão acima de tudo." Depois, você resolveu jogar essa máscara fora, e colocar a "eu não ligo a mínima para o Sam". Depois-

-EU ME IMPORTO COM O SAM NÃO É UMA MÁRCARA. MERDA, BOBBY. ELE E EU IRMÃO!

-Eu nunca disse que não era. E você não negou que o que você esta usando agora é uma mascara. Porque é. Porque você se importa,mas se magoou e agora está com medo de chegar perto do Sam novamente. Mas eu tenho novidades para você, garoto. Você vai se machucar. Porque quando você finalmente entender que essa sua atitude não serve para nada, deixar esse orgulho de lado e ligar para o seu irmão ele talvez não queira atender. E então a visão do Zachariah vai se tornar realidade. Essa é a única variável, Dean. Eu não queria usar isso, mas você não tem muita opção. Você precisa ligar para o Sam. Ligue agora.

-Não devia ter te contado sobre o lance do futuro.

-Agora, Dean.

-Certo, certo. Estou ligando.

-Alô, Sammy?

**E aí, mereço algumas reviews, mesmo que seja para me xingar por ter desperdiçado seu tempo?**

**É de graça!**

**Beijos,**


End file.
